


Cause all of me, loves all of you

by Bellakitse



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Good friend Maria Deluca, Good sister Isobel Evans, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meddling Maribel just want everyone to be happy and in love like they are, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Pining, Romance, Smut, Some angst, mentions of past Alex/others, mentions of past M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 05:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Michael breathes in deep and gives Alex a fake bold smirk. “What do you want to talk about?”Alex gives him an unimpressed look, calling Michael’s bluff. “You told me you loved me and then you left before I could say anything about it.”****Isobel hosts a single's mixer at Maria's bar, as Michael watches guy after guy hit on Alex, it forces him to confront his feelings.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Isobel Evans, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 39
Kudos: 298





	Cause all of me, loves all of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 'malex-i-never-look-away' over on tumblr. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Toby, it was so great meeting you at comic-con my dear, you're one of the sweetest people I have ever met and it was so wonderful freaking out over Tyler being so close with you. I hope you have the most wonderful birthday and I hope you like this story.

Michael gets three messages from Isobel in quick succession, telling him to get his ass over to the Wild Pony and to bring his tools or_ else_. He gets two from Maria telling him that if he stresses Isobel out any more by taking his sweet time, she’s going to go after his balls and not in the fun way she used to. He lets out a tired sigh as he reads the texts before getting up from his bed and exiting his airstream, resigned to the fact that he has to deal with his sister and her girlfriend’s issues, he puts his car in gear and heads for the bar.

He doesn’t know what he did in a past life that he now has to deal with _IsobelandMaria_ as he thinks of them these days, but he can’t imagine it was good.

Arriving at the Wild Pony a little after six, he groans as he takes in the sign hanging over the entrance.

_‘Singles Mixer.’_

Vaguely he recalls Isobel mentioning that she was planning the event the last time he had dinner with her and Maria. It’s not Maria’s usual style for the bar, and he doesn’t want to think for long what Isobel did to convince her girlfriend. He’s tempted to turn around, the whole thing starting to feel suspiciously like a trap, but curiosity has always been his downfall, so he gets out with his tools as requested and heads for the door.

The place is closed to the public, which makes sense if Isobel is making an event out of this. He sees Maria at the bar ready to set up for the night, her clothes colorful just like her, and he feels a wave of affection the way he always does when he sees her. They dated for three months (if you can call him being drunk half the time and miserable the rest, dating. More like her taking care of his sorry ass when he let her). And he’s grateful that he didn’t fuck up their friendship beyond repair. For a while, after they ended things, he was doubtful that she would ever allow him near her again. Especially after she found out the secret they were all keeping from her. But Maria is nothing if not kind-hearted and forgave him for being a shitty boyfriend and an even shittier friend. He thinks though, her starting something up with Isobel five months after they broke up probably helped the situation. A year later and the two are madly in love and going strong, while he and Maria are friends in a way they never were when they were together.

“I’m here, Deluca,” he calls out. “And if this is a trick to get me to do your sad little single’s night, I’m going to turn around right now.”

Maria gives him an unimpressed look but doesn’t bother to answer. Instead, she smirks as they hear the clicky-clack of Isobel’s heels.

“You’re in for it now, Guerin.”

“First of all,” Isobel starts as she rounds the bar, going behind it with Maria. He watches as she leans into Maria, her arm going around Maria’s slim waist, and Maria curves her body towards her. “Watch what you are calling sad, I’m the one planning this thing, so it’s going to be amazing. People will be talking about its success for weeks, as a matter of fact, the people who find love tonight will mention it at their weddings.”

Isobel looks pleased with Maria when she nods in agreement, an amused smile on her face. It seems to be the way Maria deals with Isobel, with loving amusement.

“Second,” Isobel continues, turning to face him, a fine shape brow arched. “Because I want it to be a success, you will not be participating, so don’t you worry. The people coming tonight are looking for love, not anonymous sex.”

Michael smirks at that, doubtful of the truth behind her words, but _whatever_. Instead, he just gives Isobel a shrug. “So I like to get right to the point. Sue me.”

Isobel makes a face at him, wrinkling her nose. “There’s a word for guys like you, Michael.”

“Charming?” Michael questions innocently, shooting Maria a glare when she snorts.

_“Manwhore_,” Isobel answers back sweetly.

Michael nods sarcastically, pushing his bottom lip out. “Hmm, well, this _manwhore_ is going to leave if you don’t tell me why I’m here.”

“To help, obviously,” Isobel answers, rolling her eyes. “I need you to fix one of the taps, it’s leaking, the speakers on the left are making a static noise, and Maria is one bartender down, so you’re also going to stay and help, we open in an hour.”

The first two he can get done in under 30 minutes, but he stops short at the third, having no desire to stick around and watch the singles of Roswell try their awkward mating dance. “Since when am I a bartender, Iz?”

“You spend so much time here, I’m sure you can handle pouring beer and Whiskey, Michael,” Isobel answers, already ignoring him as her phone rings, and she moves to answer it. She gives the side of Maria’s face a distracted kiss as she heads to the back.

Michael sighs, annoyed but resigned and moves towards the bar, ready to start on his list. “Can’t you control your girlfriend, Deluca?”

“She’s your sister, Guerin,” Maria shoots back. “Nobody controls her.”

“Whatever,” Michael mutters, knowing it’s a lost cause to argue and starts to tighten the tap.

“You can help out for a night, Michael,” Maria says, giving him a look. “It’s important to her, and it’s good business for me, so try not to be a dick, okay?”

Michael stops and looks at her; he knows things have been tough. Mimi isn’t getting better, their powers haven’t helped her, even Max’s. And he knows it weighs on Isobel that they can’t help Maria and her mom.

“Okay,” he says finally, feeling like an ass when she lets out a relieved breath. “Sorry.”

Maria gives him a small smile, rolling her eyes at him playfully. “See you can be, what’s that word you used? _Charming _when you want to be.”

Michael narrows his eyes at her. “Your words say charming, but your tone says _dick_.”

Maria gives him an amused look as she pats his shoulder, walking by him. “Guess you’re a genius after all, now fix the tap.”

Michael nods as he gets to work. “Yes, ma’am.”

Michael makes a quick fix of the tap, it will hold for a while, but he needs to talk to Maria about getting some new equipment. Next, he works on the speakers, as Isobel asked. Taking his time until the music that comes out is smooth. The bar is opening by the time he’s done with his projects, and he’s behind the bar setting up a station for himself when the lonely hearts of their dusty town start trickling in. Maria is at the other end of the bar, already pouring the first whiskeys of the night.

“What are the chances this thing is actually successful?” he questions her as he hands over a Bud Light to a man in a plaid shirt.

“It’s Isobel’s event,” Maria looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. “When has anything Isobel planned not worked out perfectly by her sheer force of will?”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Are you about to start waxing poetic about Iz, right now?” he questions. “Hasn’t the honeymoon stage fade after a year of being together? Who would have thought that you two would be worse than Max and Liz,” he says, practically whining. It’s truly sickening how in love his siblings are with their humans and vice versa.

Maria shoots him a look. “What’s the matter, Guerin, jealous?”

Michael scoffs, rolling his eyes at her once more. “Hey, I dated you first, no reason to be jealous.”

Maria nods easily, with a smirk on her face that just spells trouble for him. “And then we broke up, and I got together with your sister, who is far more talented with her tongue,” she says sweetly.

Michael stares at her with wide eyes at the blow at his ego she just delivered, not knowing if he should take offense or applaud her absolute savageness. In the end, a laugh stops him from doing either, and he turns from Maria to find Alex standing in front of him, his hands resting on the bar.

Alex's face is perfectly blank, except for the way his eyes twinkle with amusement.

_“Alex,”_ he breathes, blushing slightly. “Hey, how much did you just hear?”

Alex shrugs. “Not much,” he starts, there is a grin playing at his lips the longer he looks at Michael. “Though if we’re holding some kind of poll, just know that I never had any complaints about your tongue, Guerin, at least when you used it for something other then talking.”

Maria lets out a snort from where she stands, flashing Alex a wicked grin, which he returns easily, his dark brown eyes crinkling at the corners attractively.

“_You_ actually came,” Maria comments, pleased, raising an eyebrow when Alex rolls his eyes at her, though his lips twitch at the double meaning of her words.

Michael glares at her as she burns him a second time.

“Tell me if I hadn’t shown up, your girlfriend would have left it alone and not shown up at my place to drag me here.”

Maria laughs loudly, shaking her head. “I would be lying if I told you that.”

“Exactly,” Alex says with a resigned sigh. “So here I am; hopefully, this gets her off my back.”

_“Wait,”_ Michael starts and looks at Alex, taking in his appearance.

He looks _good_, but then again, when _doesn’t_ he look good, especially to Michael. Alex is beautiful, he’s always been, and Michael knows that has nothing to do with the fact that he is still madly in love with him. He can be objective about that if nothing else when it comes to Alex.

He looks at him, taking in his black leather jacket, the fitted navy-colored dress shirt peeking underneath. He leans into the bar a little to discreetly check out the rest. Alex has on slim dark jeans that wrap his thighs nicely and a pair of black boots. His hair that he has been wearing longer is artfully messy, and Michael spots a five o’clock shadow that tells him Alex hasn’t shaved in a day or two, making Michael itch with the desire to press his cheek against Alex’s and feel the roughness.

Correction, _good_ doesn’t even begin to describe how Alex looks. Michael’s walking wet dream would be a better descriptor. His heart starts to beat a little harder, both from want but also longing. These days he’s pretty good at keeping his feelings in check. Alex and he have been to hell and back, and they’ve come out the other side as friends, great friends even.

Alex had been nothing but understanding when he told him he needed to move on from them. Respectful, when he tried to have a relationship with Maria, and there every step of the way in any way, Michael needed him.

Michael had asked for a friend, and Alex had given him that tenfold. It’s his own fault that on the road to friendship, he didn’t get over being in love with him, and if anything, being friends with Alex has just made him love him more.

“Guerin?” Alex questions, the hand he has resting on the bar, reaching out to touch Michael’s forearm. “Are you okay?”

Michael snaps out of his thoughts; he looks at Alex, who is giving him a concerned look and then at Maria, who looks at him knowingly. He tells himself that she might be psychic, but she can’t actually read minds, and therefore can’t hear all his lovesick thoughts. A blonde girl in a sparkly top at the other end of the bar signals her, and she moves away from them with one last pointed look at him.

“Sorry,” he flashes Alex a smile, trying hard not to move. Alex’s hand is still on his arm, and he wants to enjoy it as long as he can. “Guess I spaced.”

Alex looks at him a moment longer, and Michael holds his breath, wondering if his face is showing everything he’s hiding.

He gives Alex another grin, this one teasing, hoping it distracts Alex. “I was going to ask if you are _actually_ here for this mixer thing.”

Alex rolls his eyes, taking his hand off Michael, and Michael clenches his hand to keep from reaching out and interlocking their fingers. They never held hands when they were together, and Michael mourns it even though he’s never had it.

“Maria is a meddler,” Alex starts, saying it loudly enough for her to overhear him, smirking when she shoots him a narrow-eyed look. “And she decided to date your sister, who is also a meddler, so together they are meddlers squared.”

Michael laughs, nodding in agreement. “Still doesn’t explain why you’re here, though.”

Alex huffs, taking a seat and settling in. Michael puts a glass in front of him and pours him some Jim Beam.

Alex thanks him lifting the glass to his mouth, and Michael has to hold onto the bar as he watches Alex lick his lips after a sip. "They have been nagging me about dating every time I've had dinner with them the last few weeks. They've decided my mourning period from Forest is done and have been threatening me with blind dates."

Michael makes a face at the mention of Alex's last boyfriend. If you could even call him that when they only went out for the six most miserable weeks of Michael's life. The guy had left a little over a month ago for a new job.

"Do you regret not taking him up on his offer?" he can't help but ask, the question has been nagging at him since he heard that Forest asked Alex to leave with him, and Alex had turned him down.

"I liked Forest, he was nice," Alex says honestly, and as much as Michael hates it, he knows it's true. Just because he hated the guy on sight doesn't mean he wasn't a good guy who made Alex smile and laugh in a way that Michael hadn't seen in a long time. "But nice isn't enough, especially after only a few weeks of dating, to leave my life here or leave the people I love again," Alex watches him with those dark eyes of his, something unfathomable in them that makes Michael's pulse spike. "People that need me and that I need in return to be happy."

Michael doesn’t know what to say, not when all he wants to ask if he’s still one of the people Alex loves, one of the people that he needs to be happy. He hopes he still is, every part of him hopes that more than anything, but they haven’t been together in almost two years, and in all that time Alex hasn’t once hinted at more than friendship. There are times when he thinks he sees the longing in Alex’s eyes, but for all he knows, that’s just his own wishful thinking playing tricks on him.

Alex clears his throat and flashes him a crooked smile that is slightly embarrassed. “Anyway, I figured I might as well cave and do their little mixer and get them off my back for a while,” he shrugs. “It’s not like Roswell is a buzzing LBGT hub, how many guys can I possibly meet anyway?”

* * *

How many guys?

The answer is too fucking many if you ask Michael. He has watched four guys in the last hour go up to Alex, chatting him up, touching his arm when they can, lighting up when they get him to smile or laugh and given the looks Alex has been getting from every corner of the room, it isn’t going to stop at just those four.

“What the fuck did you guys do?” he questions from his corner of the bar. Isobel sits across from him, looking out at the crowd of single people flirting, exchanging numbers, and pressed closely in dark corners, with a smug, satisfied look on her face. “Did you two bus in every gay guy from neighboring cities? I haven’t seen half these guys in town before.”

Isobel turns in her stool with a smirk on her face. “Not just gay, but bisexual, and sexually undecided too.”

Maria, who has come over to them, coughs to cover a laugh. “With Alex’s face and ass, they won’t be sexually undecided for long.”

_“Why?”_ Michael asks with a frown at the annoyance he hears in his own voice; he pours himself a shot, he’s been forced to watch the love of his life be hit on by objectively hot guys with no end in sight, _sober_. Obviously, it’s time for alcohol. He tips the shot back, letting it burn down his throat, but not before catching the looks that Maria and Isobel give each other.

“What?” he questions, the word coming out harsher than he wants. They share yet another look like his outburst proves whatever silent conversation they are having, and he sighs. He’s not stupid, and he knows what they’re thinking. Alex called them meddlers, and they are, not just with Alex but with Michael too. Except where they seemed hellbent on getting Alex at the very least laid. They seem determined to get him to finally admit his feelings for Alex. “Don’t start,” he warns them even though he already knows it's pointless with them.

“Why ask then?” Maria questions, tilting her head with a curious expression on her face.

“Michael,” Isobel starts softly, making him sigh again but now tiredly. He knows that tone. It’s her sisterly ‘I just want you to be as happy as I am’ voice.

“How long are you going to wait?” she questions quietly. “You hated when he was with Forest. You hate that guys are talking to him right now.”

“You love him,” Maria points out bluntly. “You’ve never stopped loving him.”

“You guys are friends now,” Isobel takes over. “You’ve built a relationship, a good one, but you’re in love with him, we can all see it.”

“Except him,” Maria mutters, rolling her eyes.

“Well, they’re both smart idiots,” Isobel says to her, flashing Maria a wicked smile, which Maria returns, reaching out to brush back a wisp of blonde hair out of Isobel’s face. Isobel’s smile softens at the gesture, and Michael aches because he wants what they have. He wants to reach out and touch Alex like that; he wants Alex to smile at him with love in his eyes the way Maria looks at Isobel.

“We’re friends,” Michael says quietly, getting their attention back on him. “What if I fuck that up?” he asks, feeling himself go hot when they both look at him with painfully gentle expressions on their face.

“You’re scared,” Maria tells him, and she looks back at Isobel. “Being in love is scary, especially given the history you guys have, we get that.”

Isobel nods, but she tilts her head in the direction of Alex, who is now talking to a different guy with brown hair and a wide smile on his face as Alex speaks.

“That’s Jacob,” Isobel starts, and Michael looks at the man better, recognizing him as Max’s latest partner. “He’s had a crush on Alex for a while; he’s just been waiting because Alex was with Forest. He’s good looking and charming, and he lives here, we didn’t _‘bus’_ him in, and he came specifically for Alex.”

_“Isobel,”_ Maria warns softly, but Isobel continues, her expression has gone from loving sister to ‘I’m about to lay some hard truths on you.’

“He’s not going _anywhere_,” Isobel continues. “You hated Forest and got _lucky_ that he left. What happens if Jacob gets a date out of Alex, or a second date or a tenth, and they get serious,” she raises an eyebrow at him, and he scowls at her because he knows what she’s getting at. “They end up falling in love,” she twists in deeper, and he can’t help but flinch. “And you have to stand there and watch because you were scared.”

Maria shakes her head with a sigh. “Thank god I don’t have siblings,” she murmurs, taking a sip of her beer.

“You’ve made your point, Isobel,” Michael says quietly, his hands clenched into fists, and he feels the energy around him ripple, making the bottles behind him shake faintly. Maria, who is standing close to him, shoots him a look.

“Guerin, if you break anything in here, I will make you sorry,” she hisses, flashing a smile to a regular who looks at the bottles weirdly. “The music is making everything vibrate in here,” she jokes to him.

“I need some air,” Michael declares, grabbing his hat, already heading for the door before either woman can stop him. He crosses the bar as quickly as he can, given all the people inside. He catches Alex’s eye as he tries to leave, there is a frown on his face as he watches Michael, but all Michael can see is the way that Jacob guy is standing inches away from Alex, his body curved towards him intimately, Isobel’s words echoing in his head, _‘they end up falling in love’_ and his chest hurts.

He stops and heads for Alex and his new friend instead, his pulse racing as he realizes what he’s about to do.

“Hey,” Alex greets him gently as he comes to stand before them, his brow pinched together, he nods towards the bar, and it doesn’t surprise Michael at all that Alex spotted his small use of power. “Is everything all right?”

Michael looks at him and then at Jacob. “Sorry,” he tells the man, getting a confused look back, but Michael doesn’t have time for him anymore and looks back at Alex.

“I’m still in love with you,” he blurts out, his words steady when his heart is anything but, he feels it thumping hard against his chest. “I never stopped.”

Alex’s eyes widen, and his mouth drops, but nothing comes out. Michael stands there, his skin crawling and starting to feel hot as the seconds tick by, and Alex continues to stare at him.

“I-I should go,” Jacob says awkwardly, flashing him a sympathetic look, and Michael feels a wave of humiliation wash over him.

“No,” he gets out, the word choking him. “I think that’s my line,” he looks at Alex, who still seems frozen. “Sorry.”

He turns on his heel and exits the bar like his ass is on fire, calling himself a hundred times an idiot. His eyes sting as he gets into his truck, but he reels it in, the tears will have to wait for when he’s in the privacy of his home, where he has a bottle of whiskey and acetone under his bed.

* * *

Michael makes it back to the junkyard in record time, and he’s grateful that no one pulled him over for speeding, given just how fast he was driving. He’s barely out of his truck and a few steps away from his airstream when an SUV comes roaring in, slamming on the breaks the driver stops inches away from his truck. Michael stands there, shocked as he takes in Alex jumping out of his car, his face a thunderstorm as he walks towards him.

“How fucking dare you!” Alex shouts, and Michael can’t say anything in the face of his anger. “You tell me you love me and then you just_ leave_?”

Michael doesn't have an answer that won’t cause him to break down, so he focuses on something else. “How fast were you going that you got here so fast?”

Alex’s eyes bug out at his question, “Are you serious right now, Guerin?” Alex asks incredulously. “As fast as you were going, obviously.”

“You shouldn’t speed, it’s dangerous,” he states stupidly, wincing at his own words and the way Alex looks up at the sky like he’s asking some higher power for patience.

“You. Were. Speeding,” Alex clips out each word.

Michael digs in, determined to keep the focus on this and not on his humiliating declaration. “I have powers.”

“Now I know you’re an alien, your logic is not our earth logic,” Alex looks at him with a dry unamused expression. “And don’t think you’re going to distract me with this ridiculous conversation, Guerin.”

Michael breathes in deep and gives Alex a fake bold smirk. “What do you want to talk about?”

Alex gives him an unimpressed look, calling Michael’s bluff. “You told me you loved me and then you left before I could say anything about it.”

Michael clenches his jaw, feeling the lingering humiliation course through him as he thinks of just who might have overheard him, he tries to work up some anger as a defense, but all he feels is heartsick.

"Your silence was answer enough,” Michael answers, coming to grips with what it means.

Alex doesn’t love him anymore, he realizes, and he looks down at his feet as his eyes flood with tears. He thinks he deserves this. He knows he broke Alex’s heart when he dated Maria, no matter how gracious Alex was about it. It’s his turn now.

"Excuse me for being caught off guard!” Alex shouts, raising his arms up in the air, exasperated. “You were saying everything I have wanted you to say for the last two years! For a moment, I thought I was dreaming again, Michael.”

Michael looks up at Alex, his words not making sense. “You dream about me telling you I still love you?”

Alex gives him a dirty look that is so Alex, Michael falls in love just a little bit more if possible. “Don’t act dumb, Michael, you’re a literal genius, it doesn’t suit you.”

Hope is a dangerous thing, Michael has always known this, but right now he can’t help the hope that is bubbling up in his chest. “Do you still love me, Alex?”

Alex lets out a noise that is half-amused, half-annoyed, and crosses the distance between them until he’s standing in front of Michael, within touching distance. “There you go, asking dumb questions you should already know the answer too,” Alex shakes his head, but there is a smile on his face that robs Michael of air. “But since apparently, you're slow right now, fine. I still love you, Michael, I have never, not for one single second since the age of 17, stopped loving you. It's as constant as the sun rising every morning.”

“Alex,” is all he gets out, a lump in his throat.

Alex looks at him so softly, and Michael can’t stop the sob that escapes his mouth, it’s so much like the ones he’s seen Maria and Isobel give each other. Alex reaches out, his hand pulling at Michael’s shirt, and Michael goes more than willingly, pressing his face into Alex’s neck as Alex wraps his arms around him.

“I love you, Michael,” Alex whispers into the side of his face. “I love you, I love you, I love you. God, I love you so fucking much.”

Michael pulls back to look at those brown eyes he loves so much. “You love me, and I love you, why aren’t we together?”

Alex shrugs but doesn’t stop holding him. “You said you wanted to be friends.”

“You said it first!” Michael argues because it’s true, he remembers before everything went to shit, Alex standing right where they stand now, telling him that.

Alex shrugs again, with no answer, and Michael rolls his eyes at just how stupid they’ve both been.

“Okay, we’ve both been ridiculous, but I have a solution,” Michael starts.

Alex raises an eyebrow at him. “We stop being stupid right now; we decide to be together because that’s what you do when you’re in love, and you fucking kiss me already.”

Alex lets out a laugh that turns into a groan when Michael gets tired of waiting and covers his mouth with his. Michael doesn’t waste any time. He licks at Alex's plump bottom lip, sucking it between his lips as Alex parts his mouth. Alex groans again and pulls him tighter to his hard body, his hands cradling his neck and lower back. Michael presses his hips flushed against Alex’s, feeling him hardening in his jeans, he rolls his body, and Alex lets out a sound that vibrates between them, sending all the blood rushing to Michael’s dick.

He breaks the kiss and looks at Alex, his skin is a pretty shade of pink, and his eyes are hazy, and his mouth is bruised from their kissing.

He’s never looked more beautiful to Michael.

“I know we still have a lot to talk about,” he starts, holding on to Alex; he takes a step closer to his airstream. Alex looks over to it and then back at him, there is so much want on his face for Michael to see, and it just makes Michael’s body tighten even more. “I swear we can talk until we’re hoarse,” he trails off, he knows Alex gets his meaning by the way his eyes darken even more. “But can we do that later?”

Alex doesn’t answer him with words. Instead, he breaks away from him and heads for the airstream, pulling off his leather jacket as he goes and throwing it over the chair closest to Michael’s home before he starts to climb the small set of steps, leaving Michael to follow.

Michael takes a steadying breath as he feels his hands shake at the realization of what’s about to happen. What he gets to finally have again.

He follows Alex’s path and enters his airstream, shutting the door behind him. Alex has turned on the light above his bed and gotten rid of his shirt already. He turns to face Michael, lifting a hand out to him.

“Come here,” he says softly to him, his tone feeling like a touch to Michael.

Michael pulls his own shirt over his head as he walks towards Alex, letting it drop behind him, earning a smile from Alex when he takes his hand.

Alex pulls him towards him until their chests are pressed against each other, and Michael has to close his eyes at the sensation. It’s been so long since he’s felt Alex’s skin against his. They haven’t even started, and Michael already feels on a ragged edge.

“Michael, look at me,” Alex whispers, his hands touching his face, running over his curls, holding him in place as Michael opens his eyes to look at him. “What do you want?”

_“You,”_ Michael answers instantly. “You, I want you, all around me, Alex, I need-“

Alex waits for him to continue, but Michael can’t say anything else. Love and lust, _want_, is coursing through him in a way that only happens with Alex, and he can’t get anything else out over the need he feels inside him, so instead he turns and sits on his bed, Alex’s bellybutton at eye level. He leans in and presses a kiss against it, his tongue tracing around it as Alex lets out a gasp.

Michael continues to lay wet kisses on Alex’s skin as his hands undo Alex’s belt and pulls down on the zipper of his jeans. He presses another kiss over Alex’s cloth-covered cock, feeling it harden even further under his mouth as he starts pulling down his pants past his ass. Alex’s hands jerk at his sides, but he doesn’t stop Michael.

He rests his chin on Alex’s washboard abs and stares up at him as he pushes down Alex’s boxer-briefs to his thighs. Alex sucks in a breath, his mouth parted as he looks down at Michael.

“I’ve missed you,” Michael murmurs, still looking up at him.

Alex caresses the side of his face with his fingertips. “Me too, baby.”

Michael sighs, feeling warm all over at the endearment. He pulls back enough to bring his mouth to Alex’s cock, licking up the small pearl of precum at the slit. Alex makes a strangled noise, and Michael grins up at him before taking him into his mouth.

_“Fuck,”_ Alex curses, his hands going straight for Michael’s hair as Michael starts to suck him in deeper, pressing his tongue at the underside the way Alex always liked. Alex’s fingers tighten around his curls, and Michael lets out a sound of approval, he’s always liked when Alex grips his hair.

He loves the way Alex tries to stay in control despite knowing that Michael will do everything in his power to get him to unravel. He sucks on Alex some more, reveling in his tastes for a minute longer before Alex starts to tug him away, Michael pops off him and looks back up at him. Alex swears softly, his thumb brushing over Michael's bottom lip.

"If you keep doing that, this is going to end so damn quick," Alex admits, laughing quietly when Michael gives him a proud look. "Yeah, you already know what you do to me, no need to be smug."

"I finally have you back, and I'm going to keep you forever," Michael tells him, a wide smile on his face as Alex lets out a shuddering breath. "I'm going to be smug until the end of time."

Alex looks at him and shakes his head, amused. "Do you have to be smug right now, or will you stop long enough for me to make love to you?"

Michael stands up, quickly undoing his belt. "You know I can do both, Alex, come on."

Alex laughs happily, pulling him in for a wet, lingering kiss. "I love you, Michael."

Michael sighs into the kiss, his heart tripping all over itself at the words.

They work quickly to get rid of their clothes and climb into bed. Michael sits next to Alex, reaching out to help Alex remove his prosthetic. He leans down and presses a soft kiss on Alex's knee, right above where his leg ends. He looks up when Alex lets out a small gasp, his eyes glassy as he looks at Michael.

"I'm never letting go of you again," Alex tells him, the promise on his face clear, and Michael feels any last lingering doubts disappear.

He lays back on his small bed, a pillow under his hips, and his legs spread for Alex, exposed and vulnerable for him as he sits between his knees.

"You're so beautiful, Michael," Alex whispers, his hands on Michael's thighs, spreading him even further. Michael feels on display under Alex's gaze, his dick hard against his belly.

Alex starts to move. "I need-"

Michael doesn't let him finish his sentence, and with the little brain function he still has, floats a condom and a bottle of lube towards Alex, who plucks them out of the air.

“We are_ so_ using your powers for sex from now on,” Alex says with a grin as he coats his fingers with lube, letting it warm up before he touches Michael. “They’re convenient.”

Michael lets out a laugh that turns into a moan as Alex presses his fingers to his rim.

_“Alex,”_ Michael gets out, his voice rough as Alex teases him with small circles of his fingers, he tilts his hips up as Alex starts to slide one finger in him, giving him shallow thrusts, curling his finger to seek out the small bundle of nerves that makes Michael see stars.

“You’re so tight,” Alex murmurs as he adds a second finger, while his other hand strokes Michael’s cock in a hold tight enough to make Michael moan. It’s so much and not enough. _No_, Michael needs more, he needs Alex inside him, _now_.

“Alex, baby, please,” Michael begs, pushing himself into Alex’s hands. “I need you.”

“I’m making sure you’re ready,” Alex admonishes him gently. “You’re too tight around my fingers.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done this,” he breathes, staring at Alex intently. He keeps staring at him when Alex's eyes widen.

“You mean since the last time we?“

Michael nods.

Alex closes his eyes. “You’re trying to kill me,” he says as he takes his fingers out of Michael and rolls him on his side, sliding in behind him. He makes a quick work of the condom before lining himself up with Michael’s hole. He lifts Michael’s leg, placing it back over his own.

“I feel like such a possessive asshole for being pleased with the fact that no one else has been like this with you, since me,” Alex whispers into his throat as he wraps his arms around Michael’s torso and starts to breach him. Michael lets out a whine, holding on to the edge of the bed as Alex starts to fill him up. He enjoys the exquisite burn of being full and lets out a gasp when Alex’s hips touch his ass. “It means you’re mine.”

Michael tightens at Alex’s words, the way Alex says them hot against the shell of his ear, but he hears a question in there, and he nods frantically as Alex starts to move, pulling back until just the tip is in, before pushing back into Michael, making every nerve-ending in Michael light up.

_“Yes,”_ Michael gasps, his whole body feeling on fire from Alex’s body behind him. His hands touch his chest, pinching his nipples the way Michael likes, making his spine bend, and he fucks himself back into Alex’s cock mindlessly as his orgasm starts to build.

“Yours, _always_,” he gets out, letting out a sob as Alex runs his fingers down his stomach and wraps his hand around Michael's painfully hard cock and starts to stroke it in tempo with his thrusts.

Michael turns his head, pressing his face into his pillow, biting down on it to muffle his screams of pleasure as Alex fucks him over the edge. He lets out a long moan as Alex’s cock nails his prostate over and over, and he comes in hot spurts in Alex’s hand. His body tightens like a coil and then releases, leaving him boneless and breathless.

He hears Alex curse again, and he feels Alex pull him flush against his chest, his face in the crook of Michael’s neck, his teeth on the meat of his shoulder as he also comes. His hips thrusting a few more times as he rides it out.

They lay like that, Alex’s arms wrapped around him, petting him as he holds him while he softens inside Micheal.

Eventually, Alex pulls out of Michael, and Michael makes a sad noise at the loss. Alex leans down and presses a kiss on his bare shoulder. He rids himself of the condom, eyes the wastebasket by the door, and chucks it.

Michael turns over to face Alex, pushing Alex on his back and lays back down, half on top of him, his leg thrown over Alex’s.

Alex chuckles as Michael cuddles into his side. “We’re going to have to get up to clean ourselves up, or we’ll fall asleep like this and wake up all sticky.”

Michael makes a noise of agreement but doesn’t bother to move, and Alex laughs again, his arm resting across Michael’s back, his fingers drawing shapes into Michael’s skin.

“I guess sticky isn’t so bad,” Alex concedes, and Michael hums agreeing again.

They lay there quietly, basking in the afterglow. It’s only after a while, and when Michael is on the road to a good night's sleep that he feels Alex shake. He lifts his head from Alex’s chest to look at him, and he’s greeted with a wide grin and amused brown eyes.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, his lips curving up in the face of a happy Alex.

“Isobel and Maria,” Alex starts, laughter taking over. “They are going to be so smug that their mixer worked.”

Michael rolls his eyes, realizing how right Alex is, they’re going to be insufferable. He remembers what Isobel told him earlier about people mentioning the mixer at their future weddings and grins.

“Alex, no matter what happens, you have to promise me one thing,” he says seriously even as his heart races.

Alex frowns, taking in his serious tone. “Anything.”

“When we get married,” he starts, grinning when Alex’s eyes widen. “No matter what, we don’t mention the mixer, we can’t give Isobel the satisfaction.”

Alex stares at him, and Michael feels his cheeks ache from his grin, and his chest feels like it will burst from just how happy he is. Alex narrows his eyes at him, but the corners of his lip curve upward.

“Okay, _when_ we get married,” Alex answers, a small challenge in his tone, but also a promise. “We won’t mention it at all.”

Satisfied, Michael kisses him softly, before placing his head on Alex’s chest once more, smiling when he hears the racing thump-thump of Alex’s heart and how it matches his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any prompts for me or just want to gush about Malex, my [Tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) is always open for both!


End file.
